The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Senecio plant named `Sunsenebu`. `Sunsenebu` is a distinct and unique variety, which displays a tall dome-shaped growth habit with abundant branching, vivid violet flowers, and a long blooming period.
There are many varieties in Senecio L. Senecio cruentus commonly is known as Cineraria and is cultivated in many parts of the world. There are many cultivated varieties having a single flower color of white, pink, red, blue or violet. Some varieties have marginal color variegation.
The female parent used in the crossing of `Sunsenebu` is the, Senecio cruentus, `Jupiter Blue` variety (non-patented in the United States and not commercially available in the United States). `Jupiter Blue` is a compact dome-shaped plant having a height of approximately, 18.5 cm. The stems are thick, and 8.3 mm in diameter with anthocyanin coloration. The leaves are of a serrated heart-shaped form and are grayish yellow green in coloration. The leaf size is medium, 12.0 cm in length and 12.5 cm in width. The flower is single and has vivid blue petals with a deep blue flower disk and no marginal variegation. `Jupiter Blue` has some fragrance.
The pollen parent used in the crossing of `Sunsenebu` is an unnamed variety of Senecio heritierii (non-patented in the United States and not commercially available in the United States), which was introduced from nursery in England. Senecio heritierii is recognized to be a tall dome-shaped plant that is approximately 26 cm in height with abundant branching. Stems are 5.1 mm in diameter with no anthocyanin coloration. The leaves are serrated heart-shaped and are light yellowish green in coloration. The leaf size is small, 5.5 cm in length and 6.3 cm in width. Flowers are single with strong purple petals with some white parts and strong reddish purple disk flowers. Senecio heritierii has no fragrance.
The controlled crossing with Senecio cruentus `Jupiter Blue` and Senecio heritierii was conducted at the Hakushu Research Center located at Hakushu-cho, Kitakoma-gun, Yamanashi-ken, Japan in January 1995. Seedlings from this crossing were produced. The new variety of the present invention was selected in January 1996 in view of the flower coloration and early blooming. After asexual propagation by tissue culture and the use of cuttings at the same location, the botanical characteristics of the selected variety were examined and were tested using parental varieties and the `Miss Yokohama`, and `Midget` varieties, for comparative purposes beginning in July 1996. As a result, it is confirmed that this selected variety of the present invention is distinctive and uniform and stable in its characteristics.
The new variety of Senecio genus plant was named `Sunsenebu` and is botanically classified (Senecio cruentus.times.Senecio heritierii).
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. The color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The botanical characteristics of the female parent plant Senecio cruentus, `Jupiter Blue` used in the crossing of `Sunsenebu` are as follows:
Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance: PA0 Plant: PA0 Stem: PA0 Leaf: PA0 Flower (single flowered): PA0 Calyx: PA0 Pistil: PA0 Stamen: PA0 Hardiness: PA0 Resistance:
Growth habit.--Dwarf compact. PA2 Height.--18.5 cm. PA2 Thickness.--8.3 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellow green (RHS 139C, J.H.S. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Moderate. PA2 Branching.--Slight. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branch from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Sparse. PA2 Length of internode.--0.5 cm. PA2 Whole shape.--Heart-shaped. PA2 Depth of convexity of leaf margin.--Shallow. PA2 Type of convexity.--Rounded. PA2 Apex shape.--Obtuse. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Moderate. PA2 Length.--12.0 cm. PA2 Width.--12.5 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--5.8 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--6.0 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Absent. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Grayish yellow green (RHS 38B, J.H.S. 3715). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Moderate yellow green (RHS 138D, J.H.S. 3702). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Moderate. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Present. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--20 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--10 cm. PA2 Cross-sectional shape of corolla.--Reflexed. PA2 Diameter of flower.--5.6 cm. PA2 Size of flower disk.--1.8 cm. PA2 Color of petals.--Vivid blue (RHS 100A, J.H.S. 7605). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Absent. PA2 Color of flower disk.--Deep blue (RHS 99B, J.H.S. 7606). PA2 Petal length.--1.9 cm. PA2 Petal width.--1.0 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Generally rectangular. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Convex. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Flattened. PA2 Number of ray flowers.--13. PA2 Number of disk flowers.--110. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower.--1.6 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower.--2.5 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--63. PA2 Fragrance.--Present. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Moderate. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--2.5 mm. PA2 Color.--Very pale green (RHS 130D, J.H.S. 4302). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absent. PA2 Color.--Deep blue (RHS 99B, J.H.S. 7606). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Style.--The style divides into two segments at the tip that are truncated. PA2 Color.--Deep blue (RHS 99B, J.H.S. 7606). PA2 Type.--The five anthers are connate and the filaments are separated. PA2 Blooming period.--December following propagation in August. PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Rain.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insects.--Good. PA2 Growth habit.--Semi-dwarf erect. PA2 Height.--26 cm. PA2 Thickness.--5.1 mm. PA2 Color.--Very pale green (RHS 128D, J.H.S. 4902). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absent. PA2 Branching.--Abundant. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branching occurs from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.8 cm. PA2 Shape.--Heart-shaped with a swollen basal part which is notched where the basal part of the leaf attaches to the petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Medium. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute with pointed serrations at the leaf margin. PA2 Apex shape.--Obtuse. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Weak. PA2 Length.--5.5 cm. PA2 Width.--6.3 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--3.5 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--7.5 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Absent. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Light yellowish green (RHS 136D, J.H.S. 4002). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Very pale green (RHS 128D, J.H.S. 4902). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Dense. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Uneven. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--18 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--15 cm. PA2 Cross-sectional shape of corolla.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower.--4.8 cm. PA2 Size of flower disk.--0.9 cm. PA2 Color of petal.--Strong purple (RHS 81B, J.H.S. 8605). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Present. PA2 Diameter of off color part.--1.3 cm. PA2 Border of marginal variegation.--Indistinct. PA2 Color of flower disk.--Strong reddish purple (RHS 72A, J.H.S. 9214). PA2 Petal length.--2.2 cm. PA2 Petal width.--0.4 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Generally rectangular. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Flat. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Acute. PA2 Number of ray flowers.--13. PA2 Number of disk flowers.--110. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower.--1.2 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower.--2.5 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--35. PA2 Fragrance.--Absent. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--3.1 mm. PA2 Color.--Very pale green (RHS 128D, J.H.S. 4902). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (RHS 72A, J.H.S. 9214). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Style.--The style divides into two segments at the tip that are truncated. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (RHS 72A, J.H.S. 9214). PA2 Type.--The five anthers are connate and the filaments are separated. PA2 Blooming period.--End of January following propagation in August. PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Rain.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insects.--Good. PA2 Growth habit.--Dwarf compact. PA2 Height.--19 cm. PA2 Spread.--19 cm. PA2 Thickness.--5.4 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellow green (RHS 139C, J.H.S. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Medium. PA2 Branching.--Fair. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branching occurs from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.5 cm. PA2 Shape.--Heart-shaped with a swollen basal part which is notched where the basal part of the leaf attaches to the petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Medium. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute with pointed serrations at the leaf margin. PA2 Size of wings (swollen basal part).--Large. PA2 Apex shape.--Medium. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Weak. PA2 Length.--17.5 cm. PA2 Width.--13.0 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--5.2 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--7.7 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Present. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Moderate yellow green (RHS 137C, J.H.S. 3712). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Moderate yellow green (RHS 138C, J.H.S. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Medium. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Dense. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Rounded. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--23 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--17 cm. PA2 Cross-sectional shape of corolla.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower.--4.2 cm. PA2 Size of flower disk.--1.1 cm. PA2 Color of petals.--Vivid violet (RHS 96A, J.H.S. 8005). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Present. PA2 Diameter of off color part.--2.5 cm. PA2 Border of marginal variegation.--Fairly clear. PA2 Color of disk flowers.--Deep violet (RHS 93A, J.H.S. 8006). PA2 Petal length.--1.6 cm. PA2 Petal width.--0.8 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Generally rectangular. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Convex. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Rounded. PA2 Number of ray flowers.--13. PA2 Number of disk flowers.--86. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower.--1.7 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower.--2.7 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--90. PA2 Fragrance.--Present. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--1.2 mm. PA2 Color.--Very pale green (RHS 130D, J.H.S. 4302). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absent. PA2 Color.--Deep violet (RHS 93A, J.H.S. 8006). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Style.--The style divides into two segments at the tip that are truncated. PA2 Color.--Deep violet (RHS 93A, J.H.S. 8006). PA2 Type.--The five anthers are connate and the filaments are separated. PA2 Blooming period.--January following propagation in August. PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Rain.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insects.--Good. PA2 Growth habit.--Dwarf. PA2 Height.--14 cm. PA2 Thickness.--5.6 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellow green (RHS 139C, J.H.S. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Present. PA2 Degree of anthocyanin coloration.--Moderate. PA2 Branching.--Fair. PA2 Type of primary lateral shoot.--Branching occurs from every node. PA2 Pubescence.--Dense. PA2 Length of internode.--0.5 cm. PA2 Shape.--Heart-shaped with a swollen basal part which is notched where the basal part of the leaf attaches to the petiole. PA2 Depth of concavity of leaf margin.--Medium. PA2 Type of convexity.--Acute with pointed serrations at leaf margin. PA2 Apex shape.--Acute. PA2 Base shape.--Cordate. PA2 Degree of undulation.--Fair. PA2 Length.--13.9 cm. PA2 Width.--10.3 cm. PA2 Diameter of petiole.--4.2 mm. PA2 Length of petiole.--4.7 cm. PA2 Stipule.--Present. PA2 Color of upper surface.--Grayish yellow green (RHS 138A, J.H.S. 3514). PA2 Color of reverse surface.--Grayish yellow green (RHS 138B, J.H.S. 3715). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration of reverse surface.--Absent. PA2 Pubescence of upper surface.--Present. PA2 Pubescence of reverse surface.--Dense. PA2 Color of pubescence of reverse surface.--White. PA2 Shape of flower cluster.--Flat. PA2 Diameter of flower cluster.--22 cm. PA2 Height of flower cluster.--8 cm. PA2 Cross-sectional shape of corolla.--Fairly closed. PA2 Diameter of flower.--3.2 cm. PA2 Size of flower disk.--0.8 cm. PA2 Color of petals.--Vivid reddish purple (RHS 74A, J.H.S. 9207). PA2 Marginal variegation.--Absent. PA2 Color of flower disk.--Strong reddish purple (RHS 72A, J.H.S. 9209). PA2 Petal length.--1.5 cm. PA2 Petal width.--0.8 cm. PA2 Shape of petal.--Elliptical. PA2 Lengthwise warp of petal.--Flat. PA2 Concavity of petal tip.--Present. PA2 Shape of petal tip.--Acute. PA2 Number of ray flowers.--13. PA2 Number of disk flowers.--86. PA2 Diameter of pedicel of the first flower.--1.5 mm. PA2 Length of pedicel of the first flower.--2.5 cm. PA2 Number of flowers per flower cluster.--180. PA2 Fragrance.--Present. PA2 Degree of concavity.--Flat. PA2 Degree of recurvature.--2.2 mm. PA2 Color.--Moderate yellow green (RHS 139C, J.H.S. 3709). PA2 Anthocyanin coloration.--Absent. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (RHS 72A, J.H.S. 9209). PA2 Number.--1. PA2 Style.--The style divides into two segments at the tip that are truncated. PA2 Color.--Strong reddish purple (RHS 72A, J.H.S. 9209). PA2 Type.--The five anthers are connate and the filaments are separated. PA2 Blooming period.--January following propagation in August. PA2 Cold.--Good. PA2 Rain.--Good. PA2 Heat.--Good. PA2 Disease.--Good. PA2 Insects.--Good.
The botanical characteristics of the male parent plant Senecio heritierii (unnamed seedling) used in the crossing of `Sunsenebu` are as follows:
The botanical characteristics of the similar variety `Miss Yokohama` variety (non-patented in the United States and not commercially available in the United States) for comparative purposes are as follows:
The botanical characteristics of the similar variety `Midget` variety (non-patented and not commercially available in the United States) for comparative purposes are as follows: